WO 00/65664 discloses an optoelectronic component wherein a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip is mounted at its base surface onto a connection region of a carrier and has a connection contact at the opposite radiation exit surface, the connection contact connected to a further connection region of the carrier by a bonding wire. The semiconductor chip and the bonding wire are arranged in a cutout of a housing, wherein the reflective side walls of the housing form a reflector for the radiation emitted by the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip and the bonding wire are embedded into a transparent potting material comprising a luminescence conversion substance for the wavelength conversion of the radiation emitted by the semiconductor chip. A lens is furthermore adhesively bonded onto the transparent potting material, the lens serving for the beam shaping of the emitted radiation.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component distinguished by a more compact design, an improved radiation efficiency and a comparatively simple production method.